kentourefandomcom-20200214-history
Character: Kain Emma
Kain Emma is a wanderer of Ethera. He suffers from amnesia and can't remember anything that happened prior to 10 years ago. He often finds himself getting into random adventures just for the sake of doing something worthwhile. Kain searches Ethera, hoping to find clues that lead to his past. Background 10 years ago, Kain awoke in Gareu form inside a large crater in the middle of a forest. He had many wounds, including his wings being torn, a cracked skull, and an usual large hole through his chest, with no recollection of how he got there. He was later found Kara Semme, a demon, and taken to her cabin. Kara showed affection towards Gareu-form Kain and took care of him. Eventually, all of Kain's wounds healed except for the hole in his chest. He later fell in love with Kara, but did not realize he was actually a demon stuck in Gareu form. For five years, he lived with Kara until one day, Kain was attacked by a spirit. Kara witnessed the attack and tried to save Kain, but instead was attacked herself and received a fatal blow. The experience of witnessing his love being hurt in front of him triggered Kain's dormant demon powers and transformed him into his Zegareu form. Kain killed the spirit, but could not save Kara. With her dying words, Kara told Kain that she loved him and that she always knew he was a demon. She also told him of the katana she found the day she first met Kain. Kara told him that the katana must have belonged to him and that she was waiting for him to revert to normal form before giving it back to him. After Kara died, Kain was struck by grief and stayed in solitary for 3 years. During those 3 years, Kain honed his demon powers but never removed the katana given to him by Kara from its sheath, as it reminded him of the day he lost her. One night, he was ambushed by several strong demons and was forced to use the katana. After the battle, Kain examined the black katana and read the inscriptions "Amatsu" on the blade. This triggered a flashback of Kain's past, where he saw himself talking to another demon. Kain, then, decided to wander Ethera to search for anything about his past and the demon he saw in the flashback. Personality Kain has a very serious personality. He has not smiled since Kara's death, and is very hard to amuse. Kain is also highly intelligent, capable of predicting certain events simply by measuring its probability. However, his intelligence causes him to look at life and experiences rationally, making him unable to enjoy the things as people would normally do. In conversations, he will only communicate with people he believes to be interesting, or if he wants something from them. However, he does not have much of a temper, and does not usually get upset if he finds someone annoying. He, instead, simply ignores them or flies away. Kain can lose his patience with someone if they're too slow in acting. Kain is a naturally chivalrous character, protecting those who can't defend themselves. He is loyal to all those he holds a promise or contract with, whether its a job, a favor, or a deed. Kain is more courteous towards women, than men, especially if the woman reminds him of In battle, Kain will not kill unless it is absolutely needed. However, he takes every battle seriously, and his goal is to leave the opponent incapacitated and unable to fight. He is not above cutting off limbs; in fact, he usually does, seeing it as the only way to defeat a hostile opponent without killing them. If Kain is uninterested in fighting someone, he will simply teleport away. Kain, if successfully provoked, can go on a frenzy and be merciless to all those that stand in his way. The only way to calm his frenzy down, is for him to feed on blood. In this case, Kain cannot tell friends from foes. However, this happens only in the rarest occasions and has only occurred twice in the last ten years. Appearance Kain, in Zegareu form, has a tall, lean figure. He has a large circular hole in the middle of his chest, that has not healed since he was found in the crater, but does not have any negative effects on his body, as his body has adapted and healed around it. He has black hair that The body below his waist is covered by black fur, as well as his arm up to his upper biceps. His fingers are claw-like extensions and his feet are similar to talons. The irises of his eyes are yellow and the sclera is green. Kain also has tear-like markings on his face that extend to his upper chin, and similar markings starting from the center of his chest, seemingly coming from inside the hole. He has large bat-ears and a long, thin, but powerful tail, which is capable of being used as a whip-like weapon. He also has large, powerful bat-like wings that extend to have a 20ft wing span; however, the wings have incredible elastic capability, and are able to be shrunk in size to cling to Kain's back when he is not using them. There are small horn projections on the upper tip of his wings. In Gareu form, Kain takes the form of a small bat with blue fur. He is generally only as big as a normal human head, and can fit through small crevices if needed. In this form, Kain does not have any eyes, but is capable of using sound and its vibrations to perceive his surroundings accurately, even able to make out distinct features such as a face or object. In an environment with no sound, Kain will make his own by screeching loudly in order to see. He also had 4 large fangs filled with potent paralyzing poison, but the poison only lasts for an hour. Kain maintains his personality during this form, but cannot speak, since his vocal cords aren't specialized enough. Instead, he can use the two tail-like extensions to communicate by "writing" on the ground or scratching a surface. Abilities In Zegareu form, Kain has several abilities. Having characteristics of a bat Kain has amazing hearing ability, able to locate moving objects several miles away. However, his ears can be over-sensitive to loud sounds that are nearby, so he usually keeps them cupped to decrease their sensitivity and ability when he isn't trying to locate someone. His wings allow him to fly in the air, and also help him produce a surge of acceleration on the ground if waved. Teleportation Kain has a special ability where he can concentrate a specific amount of energy in a portion of his body and release it all at once to propel himself forward in very high speeds. The movement is too fast to keep track of and helps Kain move from one spot to the next in an instant. The amount of energy Kain concentrates is proportional to the distance he wishes to travel. Moving several meters in an instant costs a minimal amount of energy, but moving several miles costs a lot of energy. Kain does not usually travel long distances using teleportation, as it can leave him exhausted. Kain is exceptionally adept to this skill, and can concentrate energy in just about any portion of his body, including his feet, hands, wings, and tail. Since the burst of energy releases in one direction, Kain's movements in teleportation are linear. But he can change his direction at any time by releasing energy in a different direction. It takes time for Kain to gather enough energy to use transportation in long distances, from 30 seconds to 1 minute. Short distances don't require any charge time though. Using teleportation too much will exhaust Kain's energy and leave him vulnerable if he were to ever push himself too hard. Reflexes Kain has extremely abnormal reflexes, in which he can seemingly slow down time significantly for several seconds. He uses this skill to keep track of his movement during teleportation or to react to a fast attack. He can control the extent of his reflexes simply by concentrating. The more he concentrates, the slower things move. There are four types of Reflexes that Kain can produce: Decreased, Intermediate, Increased, and Perfect. Decreased reflexes are what Kain maintains when he is not in battle. Still, his reflexes are still above average from humans, and cause him to be irritated if things happen to slowly. Intermediate Reflexes are akin to bullet-speed, which he can use to dodge or deflect normal bullets. This reflex can be maintained for about an hour. Increased reflexes slow down time for Kain significantly, changing 1 second to 10 minutes in Kain's perception. He can only maintain this reflex for a minute of real time. This is the reflex he mainly uses in teleportation. Perfect concentration causes time to take a "pause" in Kain's mind so that he may react accordingly. Still, Kain can only maintain perfect concentration for 1-3 seconds. Kain's reflexes does not have an effect to the external world and only increases Kain's perception and reaction speed. Even with perfect concentration, he cannot avoid an attack if he does not have enough time for his body to move. Still, combining Kain's reflexes with his teleportation makes him one of the fastest Demons in Ethera. There are drawback to increased and perfect reflexes though. If Kain were to ever lose track of time by loss of concentration, he could become lost in his own mind and become temporarily paralyzed. Also, increased emotions, such as a frenzy, cause Kain to lose the ability to go into Increased and Perfect Reflex. This causes him to lose the ability to keep track of his movement in teleportation. Unarmed Combat Kain relies on his tail, claws, and talons for unarmed combat. He can use his teleportation technique to provide small quick bursts to his attacks, allowing them to attack the enemy instantly. However, Kain is not proficient in close-combat and usually uses his teleportation ability to "hit and run" his opponent. His claws and talons are capable of ripping through an inch of steel. His tail acts like a whip, or as a way to strangle the opponent. The strongest "bony projection" in Kain's body, however, are the small horns that project on the upper tip of Kain's wings. He uses this mainly for defense, but since they're unusually shaped and small, it usually takes increased reflexes to block an attack successfully, depending on the opponent. Kenjutsu Kain is a natural kenjutsu user. This is his main method of . His sword is a katana with a black blade and a small chain at the hilt. The inscription at the end of the blade reads "Amatsu". The katana was presumably Kain's weapon before he lost his memory and has unknown origin. Amatsu absorbs blood that gets on its blade, using the iron in it to repair any nicks or scratches. Amatsu has yet to be broken. Kain is unable to control the blade well when using short bursts of teleportation to increase its speed. It requires perfect concentration to achieve absolute control. If successful, this will result in Kain's strongest move, known as Space Scar, which is capable of cutting anything. Space Scar can only be used once a day though, and prevents Kain from using Increased or Perfect Reflex several hours after its use. Space Scar is not to be confused with normal teleportation. Space Scar involves building energy on the hilt and blade of the sword and propelling the sword in that direction. It requires 8 seconds of charge time, 5 for energy and 3 for Perfect Reflex. Wielding the sword during normal teleportation is not a problem for Kain. Category:Characters